Forbidden
by Winter Warmth
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers, but they both share feelings that are way deeper than simple brotherly compassion. SoraRoxas fic INCEST multi-chap; crappy desc. roleplay format AU
1. Chapter 1

Another roleplay that I'm doing! :3 This time, It's a SoraxRoxas one. And they're brothers in this. :3 Rofl.

Rated T for now, rating might change as it progresses.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own KH or the characters. If I did, the whole game would have focused around yaoi. 8D

--

Soft rustling sounded from a quiet and dark room, gently lightened by the sunlight filtering through the half-closed blinds. A messy blond head of spikes poked out from under the covers, trying to stay asleep as long as possible. But he found it was no use. It was already noon, but he had nothing planned for the day. He thought he could waste it by sleeping, but he never could sleep for long.

With a sigh, Roxas rose from his warm cocoon and stretched his limbs, ambling over to his door and pulling it open. It had been a bit of a habit of his to simply wander out of his bedroom without dressing first, meaning he was still donned in his checkered boxers. But it's not like it mattered, he was at home and nobody would care; or, should care.

The house was rather quiet at this time, and he wondered if his brother had left already or was still sleeping like he had been. Instead of heading for the bathroom, his original destination, he made a detour and over to the brunette's room. Pulling the knob, he poked his head inside the room, calling out in a soft voice, **"Sora?"**

Sora, unlike his brother, wasn't one for sleeping the day away (though once he's down, he sleeps like a rock). He had been up for hours and had already showered and had breakfast, peeking in to Roxas' room before heading back to his own to waste time playing video games. The brunet had been waiting for noon to hit, knowing that trying to wake his brother before then would result in a series of yelling, cursing and most likely having half the contents of Roxas' room thrown at him.

Wearing a pair of jean-shorts and a white tank top the blue-eyed boy was pounding furiously on the buttons of his controller when he heard his name, grunting in response**. "Hangonjustasec!"** he huffed out, barely dodging an attack from the CPU player. It wasn't long before 'K.O.!' flashed across the screen.Sora groaned, dropping his controller next to him from where he sat cross-legged on the ground. **"**_**Jeez**_** Roxas, way to time that," **he whined, turning to pout at his brother. **"I was **_**this**_** close to winning!"**

It wasn't until he got a good look at the other that Sora paused, cocking his head to the side. **"Um...you weren't planning on going out like that, were you?" **It wouldn't have been the first time Roxas rolled out of bed and got half-dressed before trying to go out the door - school mornings just started too early for the blond. It was later, though, and Roxas looked considerably more awake than he did at 7:30 in the morning.

It wasn't that it made him acutely aware of how their bodies differed. At all.

A frown curved on the blond's pale features when his brother starting whining. It wasn't his fault, it's not like he had planned to ruin his game. **"So, it's just a game. Get over it," **He rolled his cerulean orbs upwards at the pout on the brunet's face.

A soft growl found its' way out of his throat at his notation towards his current clothing. **"No, but I plan on prancing around the house like this." **He replied, leaning on the door frame now. He still didn't know how his brother did it; getting up so early and being so uppity, I mean. Roxas was always grumpy in the mornings, unlike Sora who was happy as a pig in mud.

**"Speaking of 'going out',"** He started, watching Sora as he spoke.** "Why aren't you out with Riku?" **He spoke the name as if it was something foul-tasting. Riku, one of Sora's many friends, and probably the only one he disliked as much as he did. He had his reasons for disliking the guy, though. Good reasons too. But he didn't speak this question as though he wanted his brother to be gone from the house and out frolicking with the platinum blond, no; hell, he actually loved it when Sora stayed home. He found it made things more... lively.

**"You're a ray of sunshine, as usual."** Moving onto his hands and knees to turn off the game system and TV Sora rose to his feet, hands folding behind his head as he sent his brother a cheeky grin. **"I decided to spend the day with you!"** Of course, Sora didn't actually consider that Roxas might have plans - the blond would rather sleep the day away, Sora knew. That and no one could take Roxas' 'early-morning snark.'

Walking over to where Roxas stood the brunet threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling the other against him and ruffling his hair. **"Besides, we have the house to ourselves - mom went to the main island with some friends."**

Sora was quick to dance away after the assault, grinning all the while. **"She even left money for pizza! So we totally **_**have**_** to take advantage." **It had been longer than he'd like to admit since the two of them had just had a day with only _them_. He was looking forward to it, if the way he kept bouncing in place didn't make it obvious enough.

The blond haired male opened his mouth in protest as an arm looped around his shoulders, proceeding to ruffle his hair. **" H-hey! "** He squawked indignantly, righting himself as Sora pranced away after the attack. A small frown once again graced his lips as his hands absently lifted to his head, running his fingers through the mess of blond locks.

Hey, Roxas wasn't protesting at the fact of having to spend the day with his brother. It wasn't like he had anything else planned, and he actually liked him; more than he'd probably admit verbally, but still. **" The whole day? "** He questioned back, following after his chocolate-haired brother. He had known that their mother had been going out that day, which was the reason he had been able to sleep in until nearly noon, but she hadn't let them know how long exactly.

Again, his eyes rolled skyward, but in a joking manner. **" Doesn't she always leave some cash? Shes afraid well burn the house down, like last time. " **He chuckled at the thought, remembering how he had burned the food and nearly burnt the house down, literally. Of course, that was only because he had been cooking. Had it been Sora, that never would have happened. Hes improved since then, naturally.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he smiled at his overly-joyed brother. He continued to watch him hop around for a few more moments before nodding his head in assent. **" Yeah, fine. "** He agreed, to the idea of taking advantage. Even the blond knew it would most likely turn out to be something fun, or something he liked. Him and Sora always did stuff when their mom was out, whether it was hitting the waves at the beach or simply hang about the house.

Sora actually goes still at the mention of the cooking mishap, fists planting themselves on his hips. **"Hey! That wasn't my fault at all - you just didn't want what I was going to make and decided to try it on your own," **he huffed, sticking out his tongue. **"I'm not taking credit for the Burning Death Incident."**

That's right, capital b, d and i. _That's_ how bad it was. They were never to mention it around their mother, ever; the sheer trauma from that day was enough for her to make them do double their chores and to bed an hour earlier than their curfew. **"Speaking of cooking," **he said after a moment's pause. **"You hungry? I was thinking of doing something for lunch - though I guess we could order out, too."**

Though he was usually a busy-body and a constant beach bum Sora was more in a mood for stalking around the house. It was particularly hot out, for one, not to mention that the main beaches would be crawling with tourists. Heading out to the play island where Riku and the others were would normally be appealing but Sora knew that when he got together with the silver-haired teen he tended to leave everyone else in the dust, including his brother. **"What did you wanna have?"**

The blond couldn't help a laugh escaping his throat. Ah, yes, the B.D.I. That's what it was referred to, even now. Their mother still gave him a look of horror whenever he said that he was going to make food, suggesting his brother cook it instead. **" Of course I wasnt going to eat that! "** He stuck his tongue out at the thought of what Sora had been making that day. **" But yeah, yeah, I know its my fault. "** He half-grumbled as he stalked into the kitchen to take a seat.

He pondered the thought of going out to eat, or having him make something. He shook his head slightly, blond locks swishing with the movement. **" I can settle for whatever you cook up, "** He had grown to like more foods now, because of the wide variety his brother cooked up. Well, that, and he liked the thought of Sora in an apron, cooking him some food. But that's besides the point.

His shoulders went up and down in a shrugging motion. **" You know what I like, " **He said simply; and that was true. Although the blond was a bit of a picky eater, Sora knew what foods he liked and didn't like.

He was kind of grateful his brother had chosen to stay home with him. Now that he thought of it, he didn't feel like spending the entire day alone. But he couldn't call up Axel or Hayner or anyone, since he knew they were busy. And what better than to spend the day with the person he ( discreetly ) liked most.

**"You're such a brat sometimes,"** Sora sighed, rolling his eyes as he move to head for the kitchen. Making his way out and down the stairs on bare feet Sora waited for his brother to decide on what he wanted, fine either way; one gave him an excuse to make a mess and cater to his twin while the other was greasy take-out - a total win-win.

Though Sora wasn't nearly as picky and eater than Roxas (as long as it didn't have sesame seeds or brussel sprouts - sesame seeds meant death and he _hated_ brussel sprouts) that didn't mean he was primitive in his cooking. Sure, when it came to himself toast with peanut butter and marshmallows would do the trick but he had his baby bro to consider - only by seconds, but he took his 'big-brother' responsibilities very seriously.

At his twin's words Sora beamed, clasping his hands together. **"Alright then! Lunch will be ready iiiiiiiin twenty-five minutes!" **He launched into work at that, snatching his 'May The Forks Be With You' apron and tying it on before washing his hands in the sink. **"Could you set the table?"** He was already in work-mode, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out veggies and a package of sliced meat before moving to get the rice cooker going.

It was a little under the time he had called when Sora used a wooden spoon to push the stir-fry into a bowl, beef, carrots, broccoli and mushrooms steaming and covered in soy sauce, rice cooker beeping. Bringing the steaming dish over to set on the table he took up their plates, moving to the rice cooker to deposit some onto them and bringing the dishes back to the table, setting one in front of Roxas. **"There - you can take as much as you want," **he said, setting his own plate down to undo the newly-stained apron. **"Aaaand you're clean-up since I cooked."**

**" Yeah, I know I am, "** The blond replied with a wave of his hand, not arguing about him being a brat. He was clearly aware that he very much so was one, and he didn't feel like arguing with his brother about it. Either way, a happy smile spread across his twins face and he knew he had lost his chance whether he had wanted to argue or not.

Roxas had been slightly distracted when Sora threw on the cooking apron, tying it around him, and had almost missed the question to set the table. **" Oh, uh, sure. Yeah, " **He shook his head free of thoughts as he went about grabbing the few things to set the table, there only being two people. As he pulled plates from their places, among other diningware, he found himself looking over at his busy brother, cooking away. He had to resist the urge to drool as a delicious aroma filled the kitchen.

After what seemed like a few minutes, lunch was cooked and ready to be served. As Sora began serving their food, he gently took the plate from his hands as he sat himself down at the table. He nodded to the comment of being able to take as much as he liked; that was practically a given, since there was only two mouths being fed.** " Thanks, " **He threw at his twin before forking a mouthful of the veggies. Swallowing, he nodded his head again. **" Yeah, fine. "** He agreed, yet again, to the idea of him cleaning up. It was only fair, since Sora had cooked the food.

Taking a heaping ladle full for himself Sora was soon mixing the lunch together and shoving some into his mouth. At the easy acceptance Sora arched a brow, swallowing quickly and choking for a minute before getting his breathing back to normal. **"That's it? No 'it's your mess, you clean it up' or 'I would if you didn't cook like a monkey on skates'?"**

True, he had actually been neater than normal - the only real mess was of the pan he had used and the rice cooker - but still. shoveling another bite he sent the other a cheeky grin.** "So then after this you're totally cleaning my room, right? Or at least helping me find my red shorts," **he grumbled, making a face. **"I swear I put them in the wash the other day but haven't seen them since.."**

It was nice sitting with Roxas in the kitchen, having lunch. As they had grown older - and Sora became more aware of his un-brotherly feelings - he felt as if they were drifting apart. Part of that was his fault for throwing himself into Riku and Kairi whenever they had a possible day to be spent together, but he missed his baby bro.

His shoulders made a small up and down motion, shoveling more of the deliciously cooked food into his mouth. **" Yeah, That's it.. unless you want me to say that, " **He suggested, getting up ad roaming over to the fridge, pulling it open to search for a drink. His hand reached inside the cool fridge, removing the milk and setting it on the counter.

A scoff escaped his lips at the thought of cleaning his brothers room. **" Yeah, you wish. You can clean your own room, you pig, " **He told him, removing a glass from the cupboards and pouring the milk. **" You want some? "** He asked the brunet, as he finished filling his glass. He turned slightly so he was able to see his twin now; **" Your red shorts? I took them to wear the other day, "** He told him, shrugging his shoulders. **" I thought you'd notice me wearing them, " **He pointed out, but then again, Sora didn't notice quite a few things.

Like the way Riku liked him. He was pretty sure the brunet hadn't noticed it, but it was totally obvious. Well, that, and he had upright asked the platinum blond, confirming the obvious. Roxas could certainly say he was jealous; of how close they were getting, while Sora and him seemed to be getting less close. That, most likely, had to do with the fact that Sora hung out with him and Kairi so much. So, he was glad for whatever time he was able to steal of his brother's day, whether it just be talking with him or doing something.

**"That's alright!"** Sora said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. **"I'll take what I can get, thanks." **He hadn't noticed anything too unusual with Riku, aside from the fact that the silver-haired teen seemed intent on keeping Sora to himself whenever he went to hang out with the gang. Kairi had been hinting at something for a while now, but it wasn't like it was anything serious - right?

Sora's hand had been creeping towards Roxas's newly-filled glass, pausing when the other spoke and looking up at him, a look of horror on his face. **"You **_**took**_** my **_**shorts**_**?" **he gasped, a hand moving to clutch at his chest. **"How could you? Why not pillage my room and plunder my loot, while you're at it?"**

He was joking, if it wasn't made obvious by the over-dramatic tone, head tossing in 'anguish' with each word. "**My only brother, sneaking like a ninja in the night into my room to take as he pleases!" **Clasping his hands together Sora looked up, eyes fixing on the currently shut-off lights. **"Oh, cruel fate! If **_**only**_** I had taught him well - maybe he wouldn't be robbing babies and kicking over old women in the streets!"**

The blond hadn't noticed his hand slowly creeping towards the glass, but he did now; reaching out and swiftly tapping it. **" Ill pour you some, so don't take mine, " **He told him, reaching the same hand up to remove another glass from the cupboards. **" Yep, took em and **_**used**_** them, "** He replied with a smirk, slightly wiggling his hips at this in the same joking manner.

He couldn't help such a dirty thought pushing its way into his mind at his comment. _If I had done that, your virginity would be long gone... _But he showed no signs of thinking such a thought as he grinned at his overly-dramatic brother, raising a blond eyebrow at him. He snorted as he reached out, flicking the brunets forehead. **" Learned it from the best. And who's robbing babies and kicking old women over now? " **He couldnt help but let a soft laughter escape his throat. **" You dobe, "** He had picked up the two filled glasses, nudging Sora with his elbow as he moved past him to set the glasses on the table.

**" Your room is already pillaged, youve taken the liberty of doing that for me, "** He pointed out, bringing the cup to his lips as he sat back down at the table.

It was a good thing that they didn't still share a room - Sora's sanity, or what little people claimed the brunet had, would have dwindled away to nothing with sleeping mere feet from his twin. It was hard enough sleeping a whole _room_ away, especially at night when his fingers crawled under the covers to-

Breaking the train of thought Sora shook his head, clearing it. **"Uh, yeah,"** he mumbled, quickly taking the milk to bring to his lips. _Mind out of the gutter, now! All I need is to get a woody in the kitchen. He'll think I'm into forks. _Forcing a smile after draining half the glass Sora waved his fork with the other hand. **"So then it's only fair that I give your room the same treatment! We wouldn't want it to feel all left-out and **_**ravished**_**, after all."**

It had been a while since he'd gone through his brother's things for something that he liked - probably because he usually end-up curled up on Roxas's bed, dozing off with the smell of the blond around him. Though they used the same shower product the scent that was simply _Roxas_ couldn't be bottled and put on a shelf and Sora stole the moments he could be 'with' his brother without looking like a freak when he could.

Taking another mouthful of their lunch Sora thought for a moment. **"So, what did you want to do today? I'm fine with games and a movie," **he supplied, giving the other a half-shrug.

The blond male, oblivious of course to his brothers thoughts, forked some more of the food into his mouth after swallowing the milk, setting the glass down afterwards. He frowned slightly after swallowing. **" You do that and you're cleaning it up, " **He warned, though would mind it if he did. He _would_ force him to clean it up, and he'd have the pleasure of just standing by and watching him. He'd probably force him into a maid outfit too, but he doubted that thing still fit... and, itd probably come off as an odd thing. **" Im pretty sure its fine being left out, So, "**

He finished shoveling the last of his food into his mouth, setting the fork down with a soft clang. He replied to the brunet across from him with the same half-shrug. **" Sounds fine to me, "** He replied, standing up and taking his plate over to the sink. He then began gathering the few dirty dishes Sora had used, setting them beside the sink as he began to fill it. His earlier thoughts of Sora cleaning his room in the maid outfit returned, the mental image forming. He could easily picture the brunet in the probably too-small now outfit. The reason behind him having the maid outfit at all was Namines fault, honestly. That girl had evil intentions, despite her sweet nature. When they were slightly younger, she had forced him into all kinds of girly clothes.

**" Is it mine or your turn to choose the movie? "** He questioned, distracting himself from his thoughts, before they wandered further and problems arose.

Bristling at the words Sora huffed. **"Make me? You and what army?" **He had the idea of running up the stairs, locking himself up in the blond's room and going nuts - or at least, making lots of noise and freaking the other out. The indignation at his twin's words soon died down, Sora dropping his fork to finish his milk before getting up himself, moving to dump his dishes in the sink.

**"Doesn't matter to me - oh! There's supposed to be a slasher on around eight tonight."** Though Sora loved horror movies he could never watch them on his own. He needed another body nearby to hide his face against when need be; not to mention someone willing to let him cling to them once it was time for bed.

He wasn't thinking of that night, though - he was thinking of doing what he could to make their day a good one. And - if his hormones stayed under control and Roxas didn't think he was too much of a freak then maybe - just maybe - they could do it more often. Could be almost normal brothers, rather than Sora pining after him like a lovestruck puppy.

**"I want to go out and get snacks, though - there's nothing left here!"** Sora's midnight-snacking didn't help with the fact - nor did his 'middle-of-the-day' munchies, either.

**" Me, myself, and I, "** The blond mumbled in retaliation as he began running the warm water, filling the sink up and pouring some soap in. The dishes clanged together as he began to wash them, turning that water off when it came to a certain depth.

Unlike his brother, Roxas could take watching slasher films, or movies of that kind. He had always found it amusing they way the brunet clung to the nearest body as he watched them. He didn't understand why or how he could like them if he ended up being terrified after watching. Not that he was complaining, as it gave him a reason to get close to Sora. He nodded his head, blond spikes bobbing slightly as he agreed to the movie choice.

**" Then why dont you go to the store and grab some things for us to eat with the money mom gave us, while I finish cleaning up. "** He suggested, as he was well aware of his brothers seemingly endless stomach. **" We have a while until eight tonight, "** Which meant they'd have time to play games or do whatever until then. He'd also have to make sure that things didn't get the best of him and he ended up pouncing his brother, resulting in royally freaking him out. Though thus far hes had no problems and he was sure Sora knew nothing, so he was confident he could make it through yet another day.

**"Sure thing!"** He was going to watch a horror movie with him, and leave Sora in charge of the snacks? It was a dream come true. Bouncing out of the kitchen and up the stairs Sora made his way back down moments later, hopping on one foot as he shoved on his socks. **"Nachos are a must - and popcorn!"**

Bounding to where the money was left and twirling around his 'little brother' Sora snatched up one of the bills - luckily their mum knew of the junk food shortage and that if Sora was left in charge there would be nothing but twinkies and soda for dinner. **"I'll be back in a bit!"** Shoving the money in his pocket Sora wave Roxas a wave before bounding out for the door, wood slamming in its frame as he closed it without breaking stride.

It's nearly a half-hour later when Sora made his way back through the front door again, hip-bumping it closed and managing to lock it with both hands holding a bag. **"Rooooooooxaaaaaaaaas! I'm hooooome!"** he called, heeling off his shoes before making his way into the kitchen. There was no point in putting the stuff away - it would only all be brought out again when it came near movie-time. Pulling out bags of chips - each of their favorite - Sora hummed as he worked, looking up with a bright smile at his brother's re-entrance. **"Did'ja miss me?"**

Roxas would leave the munchies up to his brother, while he finished up the cleaning. They both practically liked the same snacks, so he knew he'd get something good for them. But knowing his brother, he'd leave no money for proper dinner that night.

He had finished the dishes about five minutes after he left, leaving him with nothing to do until he came back. He was tempted to do a few things, but he instead flopped down on the couch; he sprawled out against it, covering his eyes with one of his arms as the other layed across his stomach. He allowed himself to doze off into a light sleep waiting for Sora.

And he was nearly jolted off the couch when the brunet banged through the door, calling out to him. A soft 'mm' came from his lips to show he acknowledged his entrance, removing his arm that still lay across his eyes. He pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair as he eyed Sora. **" Of course, "** His voice being more soft than normal as he smiled at him. **" So what do we do until eight? "** He asked, slumping slightly so his shoulder was against his neck, leaning on his arms.

Snorting at Roxas's positioning as he came in - really, he should have known that the blond would get as much sleep as possible - Sora crossed the area to stand over him, fists on his hips. **"Geez, Roxas, are you a boy or a bear?"** he asked with a dramatic roll of his eyes. **"I swear you have comas, not naps."**

The question of entertainment until the main even caused a bright smile to light up the brunets features, a hand moving from his hip to point a finger inches from his face. **"To kick your butt in Bloody Death-Bath Royal, of course! I need to get you back for making me mess up **_**two fights**_** from the boss. Two!"** He'd get over it. Eventually.

Grasping a hold of one of his twin's wrists Sora tugged, dragging the other towards the stairs. **"Comeon comeon comeoooon! The blood and gore await!" **It was more fun playing with Roxas than Riku, anyway - the older teen would beat Sora mercilessly and if the brunet _did_ manage to get a kill in Riku would shrug, toss the remote and declare the game 'a lame waste of time.' With Roxas they were usually fairly evenly matched and the blond didn't quit after getting his butt-kicked.

Cerulean eyes rolled skyward as he was pulled to his feet and over to the stairs. Bloody Death-Bath Royal, a game he and Sora could play evenly against each other. A grin spread his features as he woke up even more, following after instead of being pulled. A snort escaped him; **" Pshh, Ill kick your ass. "** He declared indignantly as they started up the stairs. Although Roxas didn't play video games as much as his twin, he was still pretty good at them. And they could both play for a fairly long time. **" And it wasn't my fault I messed you up. Its not like I keep track of what you're doing. "**

At least with video games, they could kill at least an hour or two, before he just got bored. **" Okay, okay! I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist, " **He replied to his impatient brunet brother as the reached the top of the stairs and made their way over to Sora's room. The blond didn't keep any video games in his room, besides computer-related ones, so they went to Sora's room to play.

**" And Im not a bear, "** He commented at last, remembering his earlier statement. He pushed open his door, not waiting for Sora as he moved in and sat himself down on the end of the bed. A smirk was playing at his lips, **" Alright, lets do this. "**

**"Hey, I'm not the one with a maid's outfit hidden away in my closet,"** Sora said, grinning back at his brother. Really, his brother had the oddest friends; from a loud pyro to a mousy (yet secretly perverted) artist. He had no idea where his brother found these people as his own circle of friends were quite normal (save for Selphie's sugar-induced madness) but he was glad that his twin didn't change because of them.

Huffing a laugh as Sora made his way to his room and plopped down in front of the TV he begun fiddling with the buttons, setting the system's settings back up. "**It only took, what? Five minutes for that to set in?" **Flipping the game on Sora unwound the second player controller, handing it out to his brother. **"I'll make sure not to disturb you in the middle of winter."**

The game was, as it sounded, a senseless fighting game with the characters beating the crap out of each other with special bloody effects flying across the screen. Finishing attacks such as reaching into the opponent's throat and ripping out their spinal cord were present as well as having a fighter torn apart by wolves and other such creatures. Sora loved it. **"Sorry little bro, but you're going down!"**

Roxas huffed loudly at his brother, taking the controller into his hands. **" You be quiet about that. Namine wont let me throw it out, and she wont take it back. And who wants to take a maids outfit? " **He asked, is a slightly exasperated tone. Some of what he had said was true.The fact that the perverse girl wouldn't take it back was true, while the part about her not letting him throw it out or give it away wasn't. Hey, you never know when a thing like that could come in handy. If he could only get Sora to wear it...

An almost wicked grin flashed his features, as a thought broke its way into his mind. " How about we make things more fun then? " Oh yes. Now if only he could get him to say yes. **" A bet. Whoever wins gets to make the loser do whatever. Whether it be doing the others chores or doing something embarrassing. Winner chooses. You in? "** His cerulean orbs flashed lightly as he switched his attention between the game and his brother, waiting for the game to load up. Things were always more fun with a bet, he thought. It made things interesting. **" We can have it whoever wins five rounds first wins, so it lasts longer. " **Simply because having just one game would be too simple.

If Sora agreed to this, and the blond actually ended up winning, he would be rather content. To have his adorable, hot twin in a maid outfit would be rather sexy, he thought. He could just imagine it. Oh yes. That's _very_ pleasing to the minds eye.

Sora had no idea of what was flickering through his twin's mind at the moment - he was more focused on trying not to notice how Roxas had neglected to dress while he was out to the store and he was close enough to feel the other's body heat. He missed the old days when things were innocent and they used to sleep in the same bed, cuddled up together like puppies.

**"Huh? A bet?"** Humming to himself as he considered the offer Sora thought over the different things he could demand from his from his brother if (not if, when, he thought confidently) he won. A few rather interesting ideas popped into his head, causing one of those face-splitting grins to slowly form.** "Oh, you are **_**so**_** on!"** Any reason to see Roxas flustered - and have him under his command - was a good reason.

Totally focused with a goal in hand Sora set up their battle for a 'best of 10 rounds' game, quickly choosing his favorite character and waiting for his twin to choose his own. Sora loved his brother like the fish love the sea but Roxas _was going down. _

The blond grinned as he accepted the challenge. How nice. But now he was thinking what he'd have to do if ( no, he certainly wouldn't ) he lost. Although knowing Sora, he'd probably just make him do something like clean his room for the next week, so it wasn't all bad.

Roxas was all too aware that he had failed to dress himself yet, something he could and should have done while Sora was out. They'd have to stop at some point so he could go and do that, rather than prance around the house half-naked. Although, hell probably end up forgetting about that once he got into the game. But its not like it was bothering anyone; if it was, Sora would have said something by now.

As the brunet chose his favorite character, Roxas flicked through them until he found his own, selecting it. **" Good, you better be prepared to lose, "** He threw back as the screen loaded, battle scene flashing on the screen as it finished. The announcer counted down to start, finishing with a 'go!'.

Bloody Death-Bath Royal, a favorite of the twin males. It was literally as gory as it sounded, and their mother had been reluctant to buy it. But they were both thankful she did, as it was a rather fun game; despite the graphic head ripping and gut-spilling.

She had probably figured at the time that her boys were good ones and, if they did get the urge to hurt, it was better for them to have an outlet such as the game rather than becoming bullies or shooting up an school, heaven forbid. She was fair with them, to say the least, and trusting - how else could she have even considered leaving the boys along after the Burning Death Incident?

At the sound of the start Sora sprung into battle, eyes focused on the screen as he pounded the keys. He knew every possible combo by heart - from back-up-right for a overhead kick to left-right-left-down-right-up for a on the shoulders handstand and neck-break. There were many ways he could go about it but he went into it as he always did - head-first and swinging.

It wasn't just an electronic battle between two brothers, beating each other brainless via characters on a screen. It was much more than that. The winner of the following battles would be able to decide the other's fate for however long they saw fit (though in younger years a week was the longest they held each other to any bets). Sora knew that he had to use every trick in the book to ensure his victory and not give an inch if he were to get what he wanted.

Although, pestering the brunet in the back of his mind but pushed away as he worked on a jaw-kick, rib-punch combo. What if, when it came to him winning and holding the power in his hands, he didn't have the guts? What if he chickened out and turned his all-powerful command into something lame like cleaning his room or keeping his snack-supply full? It would be something he'd have to think about afterwards.

The blonds fingers began quickly tapping at the buttons on the controller, going into attack after attack. He didn't know all of the moves by heart, as he was sure his brother did, but he knew most of them. Enough to get by and possibly beat Sora's ass.

He already knew exactly what he was going to make Sora to if, and when, he won. Their matches were pretty even, but the both of them seemed pretty determined to win this time. It would be an eyeful and one hell of an image to keep handy whenever hes in his room to--

He focused on the game, the little character moving across the screen to try and mutilate Sora's character. Soon, they had played nearly all 10 games. Sora had won a few, and Roxas had won some, making it tied at the moment. And the blond wasn't any less intent on winning than when they had started. He was so going to win that bet, and make Sora wear that maids outfit!

His fingers were hurting slightly at this point, but he had learned to ignore them. Mashing the buttons, attempting to land a combo. And succeeded. His character grabbed a hold Sora's, flipping onto his shoulders in a headlock. Instead of the normal twist and neck break, the character reached down, shoving his fist far into his throat and pulling something out. Yeah, I told you it was graphical.

A grin split across his face immediately at the win, shouting, **" **_**Yes!**_** Ohhh, I totally won. "** He set the controller down, turning to his twin with an evil aura about his smile. Oh yes, bet time. Sora was about to be humiliated. Or, not so much. It wouldn't be total humiliation. Like, he could have him walk through the streets with it on. That would have been worse, but he didn't exactly want other people oogling his brother.

Groaning loudly as his character had his spine ripped out and collapsed Sora threw the controller down, flopping back against the ground and throwing an arm over his eyes as his brother rose - to do a victory dance, he assumed. **"That was **_**so**_** totally unfair,"** he groaned though there wasn't any fight behind it; Roxas had won fair and square and thumbs were probably throbbing as much as Sora's as a result. The round had been intense.

Forcing himself back up into a sitting position Sora pouted up at his twin, arms stretched behind him to support his upper half. The blond was probably going to gloat quite a bit before dishing out his punishment - Sora mentally shuddered. Ugh. What if he made him do dishes for the week? It was his least favorite chore next to scrubbing the bathroom. But no one could be that cruel - could they?

Roxas could, he thought with a sigh, breath a light huff from his chest. **"Alright, alright, you beat me fair and square. What's the punishment?" **He knew that it wouldn't be easy - the blond was far too pleased with winning for it to be something simple like wearing his underwear on his head to the beach like a couple of years ago - and Sora felt his stomach flutter oddly, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

The grin that was still plastered on the blonds face with almost a wicked one, as he watched his brother. **" That was fair and you know it. You say that each time I win, " **He pointed out, being quite literal. Somewhere in his cerulean eyes glistened as he opened his mouth to execute the punishment for his twin. **" You have to wear the maids outfit. "** He said in a tone rather close to a purr.

It wasnt nearly as bad as any of their other bets, since nobody else would see him in it; unless he were to show the pictures he was going to take. It was more for his pleasure than anything. **" For the rest of the night, "** He declared with a smile, getting up to fetch the small dress hidden away in his closet.

He was gone for only a few moments when he re-entered his brothers room, maids outfit at hand. He stood in front of him, holding the dress out with the same smile. **" Here you go. " **It appeared that Sora could tell how happy he was to have won this bet, somewhat distracted by the flicker of his tongue. He forced himself to tone down on the happy, or else his brother would suspect any feelings that were not-so-brotherly.

And that, was a no for him. He'd rather not have his brother hate him for such a thing. Things were fine the way they were, with him not knowing and life going on as it was supposed to; as if nothing was amiss.

He wasn't hearing right. He couldn't be hearing him right. The maid's outfit? **"**_**Seriously**_** Roxas?" **He knew every detail of the frilly uniform - mainly because well, if Roxas had it hidden away in his room he must wear it, or have worn it, some time or the other, right? Guys don't just hide random kinky outfits away for kicks.

Alas, it was so. Sora just stared up at his twin, eying the lace and frill like a snake fit to bite. **"All night?"** He was running the command through his head and looking for loopholes - Roxas hadn't demanded to be served hand and foot, nor did he say Sora had to parade around town with it in heels with one of those feather dusters talking in a fake French accent. If it would be just the two of them...

Heaving a sigh and moving to climb to his feet Sora grudgingly took the piece, frowning down at it. Somehow this was not turning out the way he had expected it to. **"Fine, fine," **he grumbled, shuffling out of the room and to the bathroom. He'd need a mirror to make sure he didn't come out looking completely retarded with the blouse sticking out funny or anything.

It was a good ten minutes later before Sora got the courage to leave the bathroom, feeling very bare and quite embarrassed. The uniform, complete with a white, lace-trimmed half-apron, frilly cap, a garter, thigh-highs and (god, he couldn't believe it) silky black panties was quite snug on his frame which was almost un-noticeably larger than his twin. His cheeks were flushed and expression comparable to a pouty princess, arms crossed over his chest as he stood in his room once again. **"I'm not wearing heels," **he grumbled, not looking at his twin.

A smile was plastered to the blonds lips as he nodded to his brother. **" Yeah seriously. Why would I be joking? "** He told him quite seriously. Hey, it was him who brought up the idea. He could of thought of worse, but this would be fine for this time. And he sat patiently in his brothers room when he took it to go and change.

After several moments, the blond was tempted to just go and barge into the bathroom and pull him out when he finally came back into the room. And the smile on his face just widened all the more upon seeing his chocolate-haired brother adorned in the frilly maids dress. And he couldn't get over how fuggin cute he looked; face flushed in embarrassment, pout on his lips, and small dress hugging to his form.

**" It doesnt matter if you wear them or not. Besides, theyll scuff. Momll wonder what theyre from, "** He pointed out, leaning back on his hands on the bed to survey his brother. It was certainly a sight he wouldn't forget. **" That maid outfit looks sexy on you, So. "** He said in a joking tone, although he was serious. **" And everything seems to fit nicely. "** He grinned, not able to take his eyes off him. Seriously, if you saw him, you wouldn't take your eyes off him either.

Stocking-clad feet weren't the steadiest when walking around but he'd rather deal with that than wobbling in heels. Roxas's agreement allowed him to relax a touch though it wasn't enough for his pout to fade. Sora doubted that his twin would ever let him live it down - especially if he expressed how nice the feel of silk against his...sensitives was.

**"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up,"** he grumbled, tugging at the too-high skirt. It brushed against his upper thighs in a way that made him feel over-exposed, frill somewhat scratchy against the skin. "I was trying to get this thing to cover up better - half of my friggin' ass is hanging out," he complained, turning his back to the other. Though far from a 'booty' a teasing peek the curve of Sora's silk-covered rear could be seen just where the hem of the skirt ended.

Looking over his shoulder back to Roxas the pout seemed to deepen**. "I can't stretch or reach or bend over or **_**anything**_**."** Were he not so flustered with his current state of dress he probably would have mooned the other - it would serve Roxas right for punishing him like this!

The blond teen simply gawked as he actually turned around and showed him, as if he needed proof. Oh he had known it would be small on his twin, which is why he had chosen it. But now he had realized this was much more of a tease for him than it was for his brother.

He wiped the gawking stare from his features as Sora looked over his shoulder at him, pout still on his lips. **" That was the whole **_**point**_**, So. Have fun. Hey, no complaining. Be glad I'm not forcing you outside with it on. " **Not that he would; he was sure their neighbors would definitely see and tell their mother. She probably wouldn't approve of him having Sora wear the small maid's dress out in public. That, and he didn't want others staring at him in such attire. Especially giggly girls.

He stood up from the bed, walking past his brother - flipping the end of the dress up slightly with a smile on his face. Oh, this was too fun. And damn, those panties looked good on him. **" Alright c'mon, I want some of those snacks. "**

Squeaking at the sudden breeze from the skirt-flip Sora brought his hands around automatically to tug it down, cheeks burning. **"**_**Jeez**_**, Roxas! I feel naked enough as is," **he sulked though soon decided to keep his mouth shut. He really didn't want Mrs. Peterson next door and her husband seeing him strutting down the street - or worse of all, Riku. God, he'd probably split his sides laughing at him. And take pictures!

Still pouting but swallowing down the complaints Sora shuffled after his twin, being careful not to take too big a step to keep from sliding in his stocking-clad feet. The effort made his hips sway and he bit his lip, trying to ignore the teasing brush of lace against his thighs. With his position in mind he couldn't help but mutter, **"And I guess you're gonna want me to feed it to you, too?"**

He regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the mental image of his fingers bringing fresh strawberries to Roxas's lips springing to mind. The blond would wrap his lips around the fruit and Sora's fingers as well, careful to just scratch his teeth against his twin's fingertips as he bit into the plump berry. Biting down hard on his lower lip Sora shook his head, hand reaching for the railing of the stairs to carefully make his way down.

--

That's it! The first chapter. There's more we already have, but eh. I figured I'd stop it there and that it was long enough for now. If it's confusing, it's because it is a **roleplay.** Not a normal-written fic; this is two people acting all this out. None of this is planned. We're just going off a plot, rofl.

Review&Comments please! :3 3 Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Rofl, uh, yeah. xD Rating changed, unless you didn't notice. I had expected it to change, since we're doing the roleplay in private messaging. xD Haha. So now it's rated M. Because of _extremely_ suggestive themes, roflllll. xD But I hope you like it, here you go!

--

He regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the mental image of his fingers bringing fresh strawberries to Roxas's lips springing to mind. The blond would wrap his lips around the fruit and Sora's fingers as well, careful to just scratch his teeth against his twin's fingertips as he bit into the plump berry. Biting down hard on his lower lip Sora shook his head, hand reaching for the railing of the stairs to carefully make his way down.

**" Nah, you could be more naked. I could have given it to you without the panties. "** He laughed as he told his brother over his shoulder, moving down the stairs easily. However, he knew how hard it was to move in those stupid ( yet good-looking on Sora ) stockings. So when he reached the bottom, he turned to wait and watch his brunet brother attempt at going down the stairs - very easily noting the sway in his hips.

The smile was ever so evident on his lips as his blue orbs twinkled. **" Feed me? I wasn't planning on doing that, but now that you mention it... " **He hummed lightly; but he didn't think he was going to. How easily he could just flick his tongue out and _accidentally_ miss whatever it was he was feeding him, and end up licking his fingers instead. He'd probably end up getting ahead of himself, what with having him feed him food and in that scandalous outfit. **" Hey, what'd you go out and buy? Besides the chips, " **He remembered him buying the bags of chips, but he didn't see anything else he bought. **" You didn't buy all junk, did you? " **He asked, turning back to watch Sora. And, he still smiled at the sight. It was hard not to!

With a soft, exaggerated sigh, he turned and searched around for his phone, which he was sure he had left on the table. He found it within moments, fingers wrapping around it as he brought it to him and flipped it open. A devious smile was curled on his lips and he clicked the 'camera' button, it coming up within a few seconds. Pointing it at his maid uniform-clad brother, he snapped the photo with a soft laugh; saving it to his phone. Oh yes; what was this whole thing without a few pictures? It was to add to their collection.

**" If you're gonna feed it to me, I'll let you choose then. "** He said as he flipped it shut and lightly tossed it on the couch; resting his hands on his still bare hips, he noticed. He had temporarily forgotten about his lack of clothes because of Sora's not lacking in clothing.

_Great,_ Sora thought, touching down on the last step with a breath of relief. _Me and my big mouth_. The mental image was back again, this time with Roxas eating things _off_ of Sora's body rather than the brunet feeding him. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Roxas's search and retrieval of the phone, the image captured of that of a maid-dressed Sora with one hand on the stair's banister, eyes somewhat distant and glazed, pouty lips slightly parted.

The automatic _click_ of the phone's camera brought him back to the present, though, eyes going wide as he looked over at his twin. **"You **_**didn't**_**,"** he groaned, though he knew the other had. Now he had evidence of the day on his _phone_. What if someone stole it and went through his pictures or worse, Roxas sent it out to people? Then again, Sora knew that the red-head that hung all over his twin would take manic delight in stealing his brother's phone and mailing it to everyone in his phone book, including people he himself didn't know.

**"Umm - pop corn and some Dew and gummi bears and sour candies and stuff for home-made nachos and-" **What? Sora was a trash compactor; he consumed. And no-one could top his home made nachos. Yes, it was just chips with all kinds of veggies and shredded cheese on top but they were specially layered for the ultimate in cheesey-goodness.

Huffing at that Sora kept himself from crossing his arms and pouting - then he'd _really_ look like a girl. **"How does dog-turds and hamster shavings sound?" **He was thinking more along the lines of Chinese but the brat in him kept him from voicing it as such, eyes following the trail of Roxas's phone. **"You'd better not show that to anybody," **he warned though it came out weary. He was considering what his chances were of getting to the device and deleting the image were before being tackled. Not good, his brain supplied.

Cerulean optics rolled skyward at his brother's actions as he let out another sigh. He leaned on one of his legs, standing with his hip slightly out. **" **_**Geez**_**, So. You could at least make it seem more fun than being such a miserable child, "** he told him with an eyebrow lifted. **" If you dislike being in it **_**that**_** much, we can go take it off. " **He said 'we', simply because for this fact; he wouldn't be able to take it off alone. Even Roxas had needed help getting the outfit off when he had worn it.

His eyes glanced back over at the phone, a small smile gracing his lips.** " I won't show anyone, I promise. I'll upload it on my computer or something then delete it from my phone. " **And then once it was on his computer he could print it off and keep it. Yeah, splendid plan. **" I'll show the picture if you keep being a downer about it. "** He teased; he was taking much amusement in this. **" You realize I was kidding when I said you had to feed me, So. I just said you had to wear the dress, that was it. "** He pointed out as he moved from his position and flipped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions. He was sitting on it in a way so he could still see his brother.

They still had about five hours or so until their movie, and they already played their game; they'd figure something else to do, but he hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Of course, Roxas could think up quite a number of things they could do; none of them very appropriate, so he wouldn't voice any of them.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Roxas having such a photo of him on his computer but it did make him relax a touch, knowing his twin wouldn't put him through such a social hanging. **"Oh."** _Of course, stupid. _Why would Roxas make him_ feed _him; it wasn't as if the blond were an invalid. And it would just be weird since they were brothers.

Right.

Walking over to the couch with his arms crossed over his mid-section Sora flopped down - right on top of his twin. Hey, it's what he gets for taking up the whole couch save a small corner and leaving no space for the _guy in the dress_. Making himself quite comfortable on Roxas's mid-section he wiggled around a bit, turning to grin down at his twin.

**"You know"** he sang, the feel of his twin's bare torso against the silky black panties making his insides quiver.** "The only thing separating us is a strip of silk." **He was going for the 'eww, gross!' factor and was bracing himself for an attack of some kind, be it a shove or bucking. Hey, who said you can't wrestle in a dress?

Roxas' thoughts had wandered to things they could be doing; could be, but wouldn't ever, he was sure. His thought track was stopped dead as a sudden weight was on his torso. _Sora was sitting on him_. And he was wearing a maid's dress. Feeling him wiggle around above him, he bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

His face flushed darkly as he stared at his spikey-haired brother. He wasn't hearing things right. He had fallen asleep the moment he flopped down on the couch. Yeah, that was definitely it. He felt the soft silk against his stomach, and god that wasn't what he thought it was against him. **" S-Sora... " **He murmured, trying to keep his voice steady.

**" I... I **_**realize**_** that, Sora. "** he said in reply to the bit of there being just a strip of silk between them. He was totally asking for it. If he kept teasing him the way he was, his hormones would eventually overcome him. Even so, he couldn't - or rather, wouldn't - push him off of the top of him.

Not thinking too oddly of the odd tone in Roxas's voice - he _was_ bouncing around on his twin's stomach/chest after all - Sora stilled, figuring that his brother was having trouble breathing. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, just tease him a little. He wasn't super-heavy or anything but did have a slightly larger frame than the other's 'girlish figure,' as he would tease.

**"What, you just gonna lay there and take it? You must be really out of it today."** Dear hearts his mouth was just giving him all kinds of mental images to play with; the more recent one of Roxas underneath him (much like he was, though with him in a different position), cheeks flushed and eyes dark with lust, his lips parted in a small o as Sora-

Shaking the vivid image away he brought up the concern for his twin instead, shifting his body to better face the other. "Are you getting sick? Don't you lie to me!" Sora added, jabbing a finger in the other's face. **"We're not gonna have you passing out like you did at that Struggle match 'cause you're too stupid to admit when you're not feeling good."**

More driven with the urge to make sure his brother wasn't pulling another Stupid Struggle Screw-Up, or Triple S-U, Sora didn't noticed how his body begun to move on its own. Soon he had one foot pressed against the ground, the other leg shifting for him to straddle his twin, knee digging into one of the couch cushions. Bracing a hand against the arm of the couch the other moved to brush the blond strands that made their home against Roxas's forehead away, blue eyes blurring before his own as he brought his forehead down to press against his twin's. Eyes sliding closed Sora chewed at his lower lip, trying to see if there was enough of a difference in their body temperature for him to send the other to bed. _He does seem a little- warm.._

His bottom lip protruded slightly in a small pout at his brother, face still flushed. **" No, I'm not getting sick. " **He managed, surprisingly without a stutter. _Maybe sick of the fact that I can't have you, but.. _He added mentally, going quite at his comments. God, was he _really_ that innocent? He knew his brother was a bit oblivious and innocent, but could he hear what he was saying?

He relaxed slightly when he saw him move his foot to the ground, thinking he was getting off; finding out it was quite the opposite, as his other leg moved so he was straddling his hips. As if this could be a more awkward position.

And it was then, as he thought that, when Sora moved closer to him. And he thought for a second that he was going to kiss him; he calmed himself some when he mentally scolded, saying that Sora definitely wouldn't do that. He felt his fingers brush the strands of blond from his forehead before gently resting his own forehead against his. Roxas was still, a few images crossing his mind - none of them all too innocent, I might add.

He studied his face, being so close. His eyes were closed, and he was conscious of his biting his lower lip. A small smile tugged at his lips at how cute it looked. But when he thought about it, this was the closest he had been to Sora in a while. He had tried to distance them when he noticed his very unbrotherly feelings for his twin.

His hand moved up, taking a hold of the side of the brunet's face, moving him away from his own face before he acted on impulse. **" R-really, I'm fine.. " **He confirmed softly, cursing the stutter and hoping it went unnoticed. He knew he was warm, and that was from the flush still graced along his cheeks ( damn you hormones! ). If he _was_ sick, everyone would be able to tell. Since the Triple S-U, or as everyone referred to it as, the 'Stupid Struggle Screw-Up'. It wasn't his fault, how was he supposed to know he would faint? He cursed the heat on that day. It just _had_ to be hot on the day of the Struggle Tournament. It's what caused him to lose that time, too!

But if he was sick, you'd know. Roxas fell ill very rarely, meaning when he was, he was normally very upset and grumpy. And at the moment, the blond was quite the opposite.

Feeling Roxas's hands against his face Sora's eyes slowly slide open, their positioning and distance (or lack thereof) seeming to sink in only at that moment with his twin's soft blue eyes boring into his own. Not to mention his most personal of parts pressed _right against _the quivering stomach of his twin. The brunet's eyes go almost impossibly wide and his breath hitched, heat curling in the pit of his stomach and shooting to the warmth pressed against his brother.

**"Okay!"** The slightly older of the two went from near-motionless to breakneck speed, shooting himself off of the other and back across the other end of the couch. Lips parted to suck in hitched gasps of breath Sora fights the urge to simply _run_ and hide himself away in his room and twists instead, legs closing sharply and both feet placed flat against the ground. That could have ended very, very badly - and it would have been all his fault.

_HolyshitwhatthehellwasIthinking?!_ Forcing his breathing to something close to normal Sora forced a laugh, a hand raising to shove through his brown spikes. Unfortunately the lacy bonnet tied to his hair stopped them short, tangling in his fingers. **"Yeah, you don't look sick or anything - stupid hair-thing!" **Cursing under his breath Sora ended up ripping his hand away, fingers still caught in the lace and the tie holding it together tied up at the hairs near the base of his neck.

**"Oh this is just great,"** he grumbled, freeing his fingers before reaching up and behind him to work on the tie. The distraction, as annoying as it was, at least helped him with one problem. He had no idea how hard it would be to hide a boner in silk panties and a poofy mini-skirt but he really didn't want to find out. Heart still racing he cut a glance to his brother, scowling. **"A little help?"**

Sora doesn't know if his twin_ felt _the twitching to life of his rather sensitive origins but he's hoping not. God, how would he face him ever again if Roxas found out how he felt? He'd just - have to skip the country. That's it. He'd steal the raft that he, Riku and Kairi had been working on and sail off into the sunset, hopefully drifting to a place where people weren't shunned for loving their siblings more than they really should.

Roxas was silent, staring at his twin as he watched him fling back off of him to the farthest corner of the couch, get tangled in the hair bonnet, and get frustrated with it. Of course, the blond was mildly aware of the insignificant actions, as he was debating in his mind whether or not he had imagined what he felt pressing against his stomach or not.

He was curious and somewhat surprised on how he hadn't gotten one yet, mentioning it now. Maybe he just had good control, after knowing of his feelings for a while now; and having to force himself down every time he _did_, because he was afraid Sora would notice it.

A breath was taken in as he realized he hadn't been breathing for a few moments longer than he should have, realizing his twin was asking for his help with the tie behind his head. The flush in his face hadn't eased in the slightest, his cheeks still rather warm. He nodded his head after another moment, still staring at his chocolate-haired brother. **"Y-yeah, sure..., "** He murmured in reply, moving from his spot back over to Sora, huddled in the corner of the couch. He slipped one foot to the ground, leaning over him to reach behind his head - actually, much like their previous position. Except, Sora wasn't straddling his hips.

He easily untied the lacy bonnet, taking it in his hand. He set it aside on the table next to the couch, but instead of retreating to his side of the couch, he curled up on and around his twin, internally smiling. He was acting on his thoughts, morely to find if what he was thinking was true. He _very highly _doubted it, but it still gave him a reason to cling to him. If he asked why, he'd just tell him he was comfy for laying on. He'd never have to know the real reason.

Oh, and of course that thought caused a few mental images to spew across his mind. The brunet under him, lacking clothing, breathing labored as Roxas moved to--

Yeah, images along those lines. Naturally this didn't help his already flushed cheeks, and he attempted at hiding his face. But if he were to hide his face, he'd have to bury himself into his chest, and that would be slightly awkward.

Most of his frustration was on himself - how could he have been so _stupid?_ Silk panties and Roxas's torso were a _very_ bad combination to both Sora's health and sanity and he could still feel the warmth from his brother's body between his thighs, the bare skin seeming to tingle from the after-effects. It would be simple enough to fix - not more awkward situations, right? Right. The whole bet had been a bad idea and with his lack of layers his skin was hyper-sensitive to his twin's contact.

Turning his head as Roxas moved forward to help Sora ignored the heat fanning his cheeks. _Maybe I can put it off as not feeling so good,_ he thought hopefully and started to speak - started to, but was stopped stone-cold when Roxas shifted in an almost straddling position much like he had been on his twin not moments ago. Jaw snapping shut Sora bit down hard on his tongue, surpressing a whine. _He's freaking __**killing**__ me here! _Keeping his mouth shut and eyes steadily fixed on Roxas's chin- _Don't look at his lips don't look at his lips don't...shit_. Sora breathed a low sigh of relief when the bonet came free, twin shifting away to set it down.

**"Thanks Rox,"** he mummered with a weak grin, shrugging one shoulder. **"I can't ever put anything in my hair - it eats it." **He started to force a laugh - he needed to be a _normal _brother, not a freak who is woken up from wet dreams of his twin - when the sudden weight and warmth from his twin pressed against his form caused the laugh to turn into a choking gurgle. _Oh god, I can't take this- _**"R-Roxas? What - are you doing?" **His body was still embarrassingly aware of the other and the addition of warmth sent a fresh wave of heat through Sora, the brunet shifting uncomfortably to try and get his front from pressing against his twin's stomach.

Sliding back didn't help at all, either - it only dug his back into the arm of the couch and caused his legs to stretch out before him, leaving little to no room between his front and Roxas's stomach. Thankfully the skirt and all of its frill and poof would help to hide his Problem, Take Two, though his mind was desperately trying to think of un-sexy things, like - crap, what did guys think of when they wanted to loose a boner? Baseball? All Sora could think of was scoring a home run with his twin and baseball was definitely _not helping._

**"Um, Rox, hey, listen-" **Stammering Sora was a huge sign of discomfort. Sure, most thought that the brunet should have been born a blond but he was never _that _uncertain of what he was going to say or do and his mind was drawing blanks with coming up with an excuse to get his twin _away from his crotch_. **"My, uh. Stomach's kind of bothering me and you weight a ton - mind getting off?"** _Bad choice of words, So. _Mentally kicking himself at the image his words bring to mind Sora bit down hard on his lower lip, willing himself not to squirm.

The grip around his twin didn't loosen, nor did the blond make a move to remove himself from the brunet as he heard his protest and comments to get off_. _**" Ehhh, but you're comfy. And I'm not heavy, So. I barely eat, "** Which was true. He only really ate if other people made the food for him, with his lack of cooking skills, making him not that heavy at all. But not unhealthily so.

He could tell he was making his brother uncomfortable, with the amount of squirming. Though, the squirming made things worse, position-wise. He was aware of how close he was to his crotch. And even still, Roxas clung to his brother. **" I'd rather lay on you than the couch. " **He drawled out, tongue spilling the words before he knew what he was saying. He blinked at his own words, thinking them over before pushing himself away from his chocolate-haired twin quickly.

He couldn't have just said that. Hopefully his brother didn't see anything about what he said, but he doubted it. He was just glad his hips hadn't been near any bit of him, or else that would have been another problem to add on to what he said.

He shook his head slightly, hoping to have his blond bangs hide the flush. Although, red stood out against yellow and his fringe wasn't at all long enough. He sat there, silent for a few moments. He cleared his throat softly before standing up from the couch, making a move towards the stairs. **" I-I'm just... going to go and have my shower now, " **He murmured, remembering he had yet to wash up. It would hopefully cool him down and the problem he was fighting to keep under control.

That was probably the stupidest thing he could have ever done/said ( Well, not really, but still ). Sora's going to figure out, hate him, shun him, and then Roxas would have to run away from home or something. Or, he could laugh it off like he was joking. That always tended to work. Sometimes. Hopefully.

The comment might have been enough for Sora to go still and really look at his brother were he not so worried over his body's unsavory reactions to his twin's closeness. He figured it as his mind reading deeper into things than what they really are, a low whine vibrating in the back of his throat at Roxas's refusal. _Any longer and it's going to-_

And then, like that, the warmth was gone. A shiver raced down Sora's spine at the sudden lack of heat, eyes blinking at his blond twin. _Huh? What happened? _It had seemed like Roxas was content to stay sprawled on top of him like an overstuffed sofa. A pair of eyes so similar to his own stared back at him, expression reflecting what his own had earlier.

_Is there...more to this?_ Licking his lips Sora nodded absently at Roxas's words before shifting his gaze to his twin. **"What, after you rub your funk off on me?" **The words had no bite though they seemed to hang in the air, the brunet unable to even get the lit to make light of the moment. There was much on his mind and the source of it was sitting across from he himself. _Why is Roxas so anxious? He was fine a moment ago. Maybe... _Maybe he shouldn't let his mind go down that path - it would make him hope for the impossible and just because he was sick and twisted didn't mean he had to let Roxas know that.

**"I'll get out some games or something then,"** he mummered in reply, turning his head away. His body was still humming from the close contact and each shift caused the skirt of the uniform to brush teasingly against his thighs, sending tiny shivers through him. He could always pass it off as being chilled, if Roxas noticed. As for this...would take some thinking.

The blond didn't say anything in response to his twin at the comment he made. Instead, he headed up the stairs and straight into the bathroom to run the water for his shower. He made sure to set it to a cold temperature before stripping himself of his only piece of clothing and stepping inside.

The cold water was refreshing against his skin as he stood there under the steady stream. He released a sigh, cold water striking his skin and making shivers run down his spine. The cold stream certainly fixed his problem, although that didn't stop him from sliding down to sit in the tub and move his hand to help. He bit his lip to hold back the sounds threatening to emit from his mouth, throwing his head back as he stroked his throbbing member. A muffled, bitten-back, 'mm' escaped his lips, causing him to raise his unoccupied hand to his mouth.

He had to do something about this. Sooner or later, he's going to notice. And when he does, he'll be disgusted with him. Because of both the facts that they were both male, and brothers. It was just twisted. That was why he was intent on keeping it secret. He couldn't bear it if he found out. He couldn't let his stupid brain and hormones to get control of him.

His hand jerked once more before he let out a ragged breath, letting the water wash everything away before standing up and clean himself, shutting the water off a few minutes later. He stepped out, dried his hair, and frowned; he had forgotten to bring his clothes in with him in his rush to fix himself. He wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist, moving towards the door to open it and fetch some clothes from his room. He peered out and down the hall before moving out, shivering slightly as his legs carried him across the hall and to his room.

Letting out a sigh of relief as his brother padded up the stairs Sora flopped back against the couch, closing his eyes. _That was way too close. _Sora didn't know what was getting into him but it made him worry. He was getting...somewhat _bolder_ around his twin, risking more than he would have before. It wasn't intentional but with the way he nearly dry-humped his twin not moments before proved something.

Sora was weakening.

Whining the brunet tossed an arm over his eyes, a leg swinging around to hang off the edge of the couch and shuddering at the ticklish sensation it sent up his naked thighs. _Great. Not only am I a freak lusting after my brother, but a freak who gets turned on wearing women's clothing, too. _The erection that he had managed to fight down several times in his twin's presence made its self known once again, straining against the silky black fabric of the panties he wore. _Baseball, baseball, puppies and rainbows..._

It wasn't until his hips arched and a ragged gasp was pulled from his lips that Sora realized the hand not been covering his eyes wandered, palm rubbing firmly against his front before tanned fingers curled around the silk-covered length. Letting out the breath his a ragged groan the brunet was quick to bite down on his lower lip, hand giving several more firm squeezes before rubbing painfully slow over the throbbing muscle.

_Oh my god! Stop it, Sora!_

He couldn't listen to himself, though. It just felt to damn _good_, each rub against his need sending a delicious jolt of pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach, toes curling against the cushions of the couch. Breath coming in hitched gasps the fingers move past the elastic band of the panties, warm fingers curling around heated flesh. It was about that time when the sound of running water halted, jerking him out of the pleasant haze. _Fuck!_

Jumping to his feet Sora bolted for the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. _Gogogogo- _Tripping several times he was nearly to the top when the bathroom door creaked, a rush of air ghosting at Sora's ankles as he froze. There stood the object of his affection, hair dripping and chest bare and in _nothing but a towel. _It was just not his day.

**"I-"** Voice cracking Sora's wide blue eyes drank in all it could, from the limp golden strands to the bare shins.** "I'vegottogetsomethinginmyroom!" **Letting the words out in a rush Sora dashed for the safety of his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him and leaning against his, breath coming out in low pants. _I don't know if I'm going to survive today.._

Roxas was standing there, in the middle of the hall, silent and staring ahead of where his brother had been. Oh _god_, that didn't just happen. And right after jerking off in the bathroom, great. Yeah, he had perfect timing. He ran a hand through his still sopping wet blond locks, letting out an aggravated sigh. But why had Sora seemed so flustered? He had seen him naked plenty of times, living in the same house and all. And he hadn't acted any differently.

His feet moved again after a few moments, pulling open the door to his room and fetching some clothes. He slipped on some new garments easily and quickly, discarding the towel. He was now donned in a white graphic tee, words and symbols splashed on the front, accompanied by loose-fitting shorts. He quickly ruffled his hair with the towel, though it was still somewhat damp as he left his room.

Instead of making his way downstairs again to wait or lounge around, he went to the room Sora had disappeared into. He hesitated in front of the door, hand lingering over it to knock. He let his hand fall, tapping softly against the wood. **" Sora? "** He called softly through the wood of the door, hoping he'd hear him.

**" I didn't win that bet for you to hide in your room, come out. " **He demanded, though tone soft. He didn't care what he was doing in there, either he came out or he was going in. He wouldn't mind it either way. In Sora's smaller room, or the spacious-ness of the rest of the house. Hm.

At the moment, he was trying to form some sort of plan or something to be able to be close to him. I know, right, twisted. After fixing himself in the bathroom after their episode downstairs, he wanted more? Yeah. That's what happens when you're like him. Well, and Sora was just that irresistible. He'd find a way to fix his problem, just.. not tonight. Tonight he'd savor being in his twin's presence, regardless of whether it was simply sitting around or like it had been earlier on the couch ( though he highly doubted that happening again ).

Back pressed firmly against the back of his door Sora considered the chances of Roxas leaving him alone long enough to either take care of his problem or will it away when there was knock quite close to his ear. He wasn't proud of the squeak forced from his lips but there wasn't anyone there to witness it and hopefully Roxas didn't hear it through the door. **"W-what do you want?" **The question came out more breathy than he meant it too and Sora swallowed hard, licking his dry lips afterwards.

_He's going to be the death of me,_ Sora thought crossly as his brother spoke through the wood, looking down at his problem - or rather, the skirt currently hiding his problem. There was no way he'd be able to do anything to get rid of it before Roxas got impatient. **"I guess this maid gets no breaks, huh?" **he tried weakly though he doubted that excuse would fly - he hadn't done much of any work save for cooking breakfast and going out shopping and that was before their bet a couple of hours ago.

Sighing Sora gave himself a moment, closing his eyes. _Alright, piece of cake - I'll just have to ignore it until it goes away. And not tip Roxas off. He frowned. That just means - no hugging, tackling, bending over, sitting with my legs spread, sitting without my arms or something to hold the skirt down over it, letting myself think of Roxas in a towel- _Shaking away that train of thought Sora straightened his back, nodding to himself.** "Alright So, you can do this," **he muttered, giving himself a mental cheer before moving away from the door.

The click of the catch turning in the lock seemed unreasonably loud in Sora's ears as he opened the door to his room, brown spikes poking out as he stuck out his head to give his twin a sheepish grin. **"I was, uh, hoping to change into a normal pair of underwear,"** he mumbled, face quite flushed. _I'm gonna die._

**" Nope, no breaks for this maid, "** He smiled to his twin as he saw the door opening, meeting with Sora's flushed face. He let himself raise an eyebrow at him, standing back as he looked at him through the small of the door that he had opened.** " Change them? But then you wouldn't be wearing the full outfit. Nope, you gotta wear it **_**all**_** - panties and garter and everything. 'Sides, doesn't the silk feel nice? "** He said it as if it was a casual thing.

In truth, he actually thought they felt nice too. That was the only part of the outfit he liked, was the feel of the silk against his skin. And he had pleasantly been able to remember what it felt like when Sora had been sitting on him, pressed against his bare stomach.

No! No thoughts of that now; he had to forget that, for the moment.** " Just deal with it for the night. You'll forget you're wearing them soon, " **He explained, speaking from experience. He had gotten used to them after the first ten minutes or so. He was also saying that because like Sora mentioned before about his ass half-sticking out, they looked nice on him. Well, in his mind. And his mind was twisted, so.

**" It's about... what, six o'clock now? You've only got a few more hours to go."** He informed him, estimating at the time. He was mentally cheering for his ability to control himself and his hormones, or else he was sure things would have escalated and ended differently.

Slowly moving from behind the door Sora's hands moved to the hem of the skirt, tugging them down. _Easy for you to say, _he thought crossly, grinding his teeth together as each step caused the silk to stretch and rub against his need._ You've never had a __**boner**__ in this thing. _Sora kept his thoughts to himself, though, nodding instead. There was no point in arguing - his twin would just push and push until he was prancing around the house again- _Ugh, no prancing, either,_

**"I should call the union on you,"** he joked weakly, taking careful steps out and into the hall. He was much like the passive maid now than he had been earlier, head slightly bowed and cheeks flushed. _If anyone saw me now they'd never believe it, _he thought absently as he tried to get his mind off of the brushing of lace against his thighs and the steady friction of the silk against his skin.

_This is driving me nuts!_ Grasping a hold of the railing of the steps Sora took a shaky breath. He still had to prepare snacks for them and whatever else Roxas could think of to get him to do. All of which required moving Sora could just picture himself walking with a tray of nacho-goodness and being overcome by the friction and dropping to the ground, groaning and shuddering in a mess of shredded cheese and peppers. _What if - I come with him there? _The idea of his twin in the same room as he reached his peak was enough to make the brunet double-over, nearly taking a header down the stairs. A firm grip on the railing kept him from loosing his balance completely and Sora decided to keep those thoughts for when he was on the grou-_away_, at least until he was alone.

Stepping down off the last stair Sora breathed a slight sigh, relaxing a touch. The steady rub of the tops of his inner thighs brushing against himself was maddening and he'd have to do something about the insistent pulsing between his legs if he wanted to go up to his room for anything again. The brunet made straight for the couch, sitting with greater relief and his hands firmly over his lap. **"Um - soooo - w-what now?"**

Roxas followed down after his twin, padding softly down the stairs and back into the living room again; where his brother was already seated. His blond locks were starting to spring up like they usually did as they dried. He held back a soft snicker as he watched him, and the way he sat. **" Nice way of sitting there, So. " **He teased, moving over to stand beside the couch.

**" Well... we've played video games, and the movie isn't on for another two hours.. "** He contemplated, trying to think of something they could do. Well, trying to think of something that wasn't completely twisted and in relation to anything sexual. He frowned when he couldn't. **" So, I'm not much of an idea person here. " **He reminded him, the statement being completely true.

And, an idea came to him as he was staring at his twin in the dress. **" Okay, I got it. To make things fair for me making you wear that dress, you can ask anything of me. Whether it's to do something for you or yeah. Just like one of our bets, " **Yeah, nice isn't he? Even after winning that bet he was going to allow Sora a chance to sort of redeem himself. **" But uhh, nothing about your dress. " **He said with a smile. **" It's fair then, right? "**

He hadn't been paying much attention, so he didn't notice his brother's awkwardness in his actions and such. Of course, after being refreshed, he _wouldn't_ notice.

**"Shut it,"** he grumbled unhappily, looking down at the strip of skin of his exposed thighs before reaching the top of the tights. At Roxas's words the brunet sent his brother a skeptical look. **"Anything?"** He had a request to change on the tip of his tongue when the blond added a nasty little tidbit at the end. _Of course - he has to be able to watch my humiliation._

Allowing himself a moment or two to sulk Sora considered his options. He could Ask for some time alone, though somehow he didn't think that would fly with his twin. Not to mention that a request of that sort would raise suspicion. He could always insist that Roxas serve himself for the rest of the night rather than have he himself fluttering around to do so but that seemed too simple.

Head tilted and eyes unfocused as he considered something brilliant popped into his mind, a slow and decidedly _evil_ grin stretching across his lips. **"Oh Roxas," **he sang, gaze shifting to his 'little' brother. **"You still have that speedo mom got you two summers ago, don't you?"**

Sora remembered the infamous bright-red Speedo well. When his twin had tried it on at the insistence of their mother Sora nearly choked on the tea he had been drinking. Even though it wasn't a perfect fit it left nothing to the imagination, to say the least, and the pair of them had grown since then. **"If I have to wear this, then you should go squeeze into that. It's only fair," **he hummed, throwing his twin's words back at him. It wouldn't help with his insistent problem but it would be entertaining, to say the least.

Roxas froze at the mention of the speedo. He just _had_ to be nice and say that. A frowned, but he knew it would have no effect. His brother would be intent on him going and wearing it. And since he had offered it, he couldn't exactly turn it down or take it back.

But that speedo was _death_. It was worse than the dress. He would wear that dress over that small thing any day. It had been small on him then, and it would be smaller now. That, and it gave everyone a nice view of him. Cheeks pink, he huffed at his brother slightly before turning on his heel towards the stairs.

**" Fine.. I'll be down in a minute, "** He muttered, disappearing up the steps and into his room. A few minutes was spent rooting around in his drawers for the red swimsuit, finding it and slipping his new clothes off. He frowned at the small thing before putting it on. He scowled at the smallness of it, and only hoped to _God_ that Sora didn't do anything dirty in that dress. If he did, he'd be in trouble. Hopefully, he'd just sit around there on the couch or something. Just.. nothing that gave him bad thoughts.

He stood there in his room, not wanting to exit with the way he was dressed, but he eventually let out a sigh a pulled the door to his room open. His feet padded gently against the steps of the stairs as he descended, pouting slightly with pink cheeks. _This definitely isn't fair. I'm much more exposed than he is! _But he couldn't complain, he had offered it in the first place. **" This thing is much smaller than it was two summers ago, I'll have you know, " **He threw at his brother as the neared, hands held in front of him in an attempt to even slightly cover himself. He felt _way_ too exposed to his liking. And in front of his brother too!

Watching as his twin stalked up the steps Sora grinned to himself, chuckling lightly. _Well, now I won't be the only one embarrassed,_ he thought, though his gaze flickered down to the bulge still present. Pulling the skirt up he scowled down at the annoyance. **"Now listen, you,"** he whispered, knowing that his brother couldn't hear but not exactly wanting to yell. **"You are going to have to behave. Or go down or something. I can't very well do _anything_ unless you do."**

No response. Of course.

Sighing Sora glanced up the stairs, considering his options. He knew it would take a while for his twin to find the scrap of cloth but he doubted it would take as long as he needed. Figuring that he'd have to suffer his frustration longer Sora grabbed the remote, flipping channels until he heard his twin come down the stairs once again, glancing up from the TV...and staring. And staring. And shaking his head to try and stop staring at the very much _nearly nude Roxas_ in front of him.

**"O - of course it has,"** the brunet managed to stammer with a snort, tossing the remote and tearing his eyes away from his twin's form. **"Don't we make a special pair; you in a Speedo and me in a dress."** He managed a tight laugh. _I just had to ask for that damn Speedo_, he thought crossly, a leg shifting to fold over the other in a rather feminine manner. The motion caused more tightness and rubbing but allowed him to keep his hands free, even if it did show off a lot of leg. **"Alright, Roxas, now we're even."**

--

Mmm, yay. I'd like to thank those who reviewed. (: It made me want to update faster, rofl. So here! Have this. xD

Reviews&Comments are loved, again! And I'm sorry if it's confusing to some people. ; It's a roleplay, so. And I wanted to keep it in its' original form, instead of rearranging paragraphs. Yeah. Dx; And for those who have Gaia, and want to roleplay with me, my username on there is _C a d e n x l_

Thanks for reading! And reviews make me happyyyy, and update fasterrr. ( Well. Depends, actually. ; I update as fast as I can! )


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter, y'all. :3 Thanks for all the kind reviews!

**KawaiiKingdom: **Awe, I'm glad you think so! x3 Haha, oh and don't worry, I had my share of giggles and smiles while _doing_ this. x3

**gir is AWESOME!: **owo I know, hot image eh? And no problem, haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Jenny: **That's great to hear! w And I know right? They're all just so obvious, but they're so oblivious! Yeah, poor So&Rox. I'll try to update often, it all depends on my partner. :3 I'll try to finish it, though, even if they stop.

On to the chappie! o w o

--

The blond scowled, eying his twin. He was sitting there, fully clothed, while he stood there in a _speedo_. He wouldn't call that very even. He was more clothed than himself! No, they'd have to do something about that. **" Get rid of that dress and we'll call it even, "** He smiled at him, moving to set himself on the couch.

**" You'll still be wearing the panties, so you won't be completely nude. Just like me, then. Then, we'll call it even, "** He grinned at him. Hey, that was pretty fair, considering Sora didn't even want to wear the dress in the first place. And even though he would no longer be in the sexy maid outfit, he'd be nearly nude; which, was just as appeasing.

He looked at the way his twin was sitting now, raising an eyebrow. **" Well aren't you the proper little lady, " **He poked fun, wondering how he was able to sit with his legs crossed. Most guys, no scratch that, _all_ guys couldn't just very well sit with their legs crossed as he was. You'd have to have no balls to do that. Well, actually... he figured there could be a way to sit like that being a guy. He decided not to dwell on the idea too long.

He moved his hands to rest one along the back of the couch, turning in a way so he could face the brunet. If he refused to take the dress off... well, he'd find a way to get it off, one way or another. Without being totally creepy in the way he did it, of course.

It took some shifting and adjusting as well as not letting the crossed legs fit together completely but the position left his hands free rather than needing to rest on his lap to keep the skirt from fluffing up and showing off more than he really wanted to. Sora's eyes went quite wide at his brother's words, shrinking away from the other even as his head shook violently back and forth.

**"No way! That's totally not fair!"** And really, _really_ couldn't happen right then. The bit of time that had passed hadn't been enough to allow the brunet to 'calm down' and having Roxas in the Infamous Speedo was _not_ helping the situation. **"You said I could ask anything of you to make it even and I did! No take-backs!"**

_Not good not good not good-_ Willing himself not to freak out completely Sora pointed, **"And you can't make alterations on a bet after the bet's been cast! It's - it's against the Betting Rules of Time!"**

There was no way that Roxas was going to get him out of that dress and in nothing but those damnable silk panties. _He'd probably make me keep on the garter and tights, _Sora thought crossly, body tensing. If he came down to a wrestling-match he'd have to be prepared.

A laugh left Roxas' throat at the immediate denial. Well, it wasn't as if he wasn't expecting that. Then again, he kind of wasn't. Sora had wanted to get rid of it earlier. Maybe he just didn't want to look like himself, which he was sure he looked pretty silly. He waved it off with a smile, **" Okay! You're fine in the maid outfit anyways, " **He went off to mumbling at the end of his phrase.

**" And.. 'betting rules of time'? You could have come up with something better, "** He joked, before stretching his arms high above his head. He settled back down, making sure his legs were together. If they weren't, well... they were pretty small on him, so, just imagine it. He doubted his twin wanted to see that, or else he could have just asked for him naked.

**" You probably picked the speedo because you're such a closet pervert, So."** He grinned at him as he teased and joked. He always found it amusing to poke fun at his twin, just to see how he'd react. **" Ah When did my innocent brother get to be so dirty? " **He said dramatically, though not so much as compared to Sora's dramaticness. **" Mm, don't look, Sora! " **His tone that of a faked pleasurable one, voice soft, and putting his hands over his front. Yep, just too fun.

Relaxing when Roxas let the matter drop - or so he thought - Sora turned to look over at his twin. Really, he couldn't take his eyes away from the male for long when he tried, so he went for trying not to obviously ogle him instead. **"I bet YOU couldn't have done better,"** he murmured, head down as he watched the other through lowered lashes. Between Sora's swimming and Roxas's Struggle matches both males were quite fit, something Sora noticed more in his twin than he himself.

And then, a moment of panic; Roxas hit the brunet's thoughts on picking his 'alter-bet' right on the nose and Sora would have sworn that his heart stopped. _S-shit! I totally blew- _And then his twin continued, his little drama putting at slight ease Sora's fears but breathy tone perking the perverse side of Sora's mind, causing the brunet to uncross his legs and drop his hands over the front of the skirt once again.

**"O - oh! You're one to talk,"** he countered, rising to his feet. He was too wound-up to sit in place and felt the need for a bit of distance least he loose it and pounce on the boy right then. **"You're the one who got me in this getup."** Narrowing his ocean-blue eyes and forcing his lips out in an exaggerated pout Sora pointed his left leg, twisting it towards the other to show off the hardly-covered limb. **"Oh, monsieur"** he purred in fake French accent, arching his back to puff out his already nearly-exposed bum. **"Why not zit back n relax while Madame Sex-Bomb dusts jour giggly-bits, no?"**

Two could play at this game - and Sora was sure that his little drama wouldn't have anywhere near the same affect as Roxas's was having on him.

The blond let out a soft laugh,** " Yeah, I **_**am**_** one to talk! At least you're more dressed. " **He pointed out with a raised brow, smile lingering on his lips. **" And I got you into it because **_**you're**_** the one who reminded me of the thing! So it's your own fault, "** He countered, leaning back on the couch. And he gawked at the posture his twin held, clenching his hand to restrain himself from reaching out and just grabbing his almost exposed behind.

**" Hmm, Madame Sex-Bomb? Can you live up to the name? "** He replied smoothly with a grin, chuckling softly. He couldn't take his eyes off his twin; well, not that he wanted to.** " You can go ahead an 'dust my giggly-bits', **_**Madame Sex-Bomb**_**, " **He said, tone almost a purr, putting emphasis on the name and repeating it in the same french accent. He swayed, or wiggled, his hips the best he could while still remaining seated. A somewhat difficult task, in a speedo, but he succeeded.

He could remember when they used to tease each other, or be dramatic, but he couldn't recall it ever being in relation to dirty things. It was mostly Sora who was the dramatic one, but he sometimes played along.

It's the hormones; once they kick in it gave Sora a whole new outlook on life and a shy sense of perversion. One that only seemed to come out around his twin. A playful Roxas he could deal with - the new, grown Roxas with a twisted sense of humor was something entirely different altogether.

Continuing on with the little drama they had begun Sora stalked forward, hips swaying left and right with an exaggerated swish. _Sora, what the HELL are you doing? _Heart thumping in his chest the blue-eyed boy looked into orbs similar to his own, a slyness and challenge in his own. In his way Roxas had called him out and he'd be damned to turn down such a blatant challenge. The question was, how far would he take things?

Sora stopped right in front of his twin, a moment of nerves kicking it - it showed in the way he averted his gaze for a moment, cheeks flushed and tongue darting out to lick his lips - before he fixed his attention to his twin, slowly dropping to his knees before the other. His hands, which had been pressing against the front of the skirt, move to Roxas's shins, sliding up and over the teen's knees to grip. _Dear god, I'm two feet away from Roxas's crotch. Don't nosebleed!_

**"But monsieur-"** Sora's tone dropped considerably from the high purr it had been when he'd first used the fake accent and to a low mummer, blue orbs peeking through dark lashes up at the other. **"My duster, she iz ah no here! Shall I use - something else, instead?"** Though he knew that Roxas wouldn't take his words seriously the implication of what he was suggesting had Sora's unsatisfied need pulsing, fingers tightening on his twin's knees to keep his hands from shaking.

Tongue flicked out momentarily to wet his lips as he felt his heart thumping against his chest, watching as his twin moved closer. Okay, they joked nearly _all_ the time with each other, and when it had led to something dirty, they always ended up laughing at it. But when had that been last? It was obvious that hormones were taking over. _Damnit, you! I just fixed you like, ten minutes ago! Stay down, bugger!_ He mentally yelled at his crotch, hoping it listened to him.

His breath caught in his throat as Sora got to his knees and moved closer; close, as in, nearly right at his crotch. Oh, now this was lovely. _Goddamnit, you better stay down, _He willed himself, though he doubted it would listen. It was the hormones, yep. All their fault if anything happened.

He remembered to breathe after a moment, after Sora had spoken. He blinked down at him, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink; also feeling the grasp on his knees tighten slightly. He swallowed his look for a small smile, replying with, **" Forgotten it? My my... yes, we'll have to use something else. " **His tone nearly matched his brother's, having dropped a decibel to a soft murmur. His fingers twitched slightly, even despite him having them in fists as he carried on with their little drama act.

The way Sora was in front of him made clear images flicker in his mind, not helping at all in his situation.

_What - is he playing at?_ Sora wasn't sure what it was Roxas was after but he guessed it was to see how far he was willing to go before backing out. Well, if Roxas was giving him free reign then Sora wasn't going to turn it down - not unless he felt his control slip in a way that would blow his secret entirely.

_Well, Roxas, be ready to be severely grossed-out._ A ghost of a smile twitching at his lips Sora lowered his head. **"Oui oui."** The hands resting on Roxas's knees jerk apart suddenly, spreading the blond's thighs enough for Sora to slip between them. His body seemed to be moving on its own, following this one thought of _Roxas, Roxas, Roxas _as he slid his hands up from his brother's knees and to his thighs, halting them just shy of the juncture of his hips. Once there Sora leaned forward, lashes flickering to look up at the blond as he let his breath ghost along the bare skin of his brother's thighs.

**"Shall I remove thiz then, monsieur?"** At the murmured words Sora slid his right hand higher, fingers brushing against the bright red fabric of the speedo along Roxas's side. **"It iz - restricting, no?" **Slipping a finger underneath the material Sora pulled back, letting it go with a swift _smack! _of elastic against skin. The sound caused his crouched form to jump slightly, breath jumping with it.

He hadn't just done that. Nor did he just say that. Was Sora trying to get him to crack? Did he know? If so, he was doing a good job on it. His breath had constricted in his throat as he stared down at his brown-haired twin, who was rather close to him now. So close, he could feel his warm breath rolling against his stomach.

The fabric of the speedo being pulled back was bad; if you tugged on that thing even slightly, it rubbed against his skin in a bad way. On top of that, it was pretty small. The sound it made against his skin as he released it caused him to jolt slightly, feeling Sora do the same. He knew he should stop this before things got bad, but, **" Y-yes, you're right, " **he breathed now, tone soft. He ignored the yells in his mind to stop. **" It should be removed, then, " **He continued before wiggling his hips slightly again.

It was kind of like a bet, when he looked at it. One he was determined to win. Either Sora stopped, making him win, or Roxas just cracked, meaning Sora would win. He was unsure, actually, what the outcome would be. Because if Sora continued any further, he was surely going to lose. Knowing his brother, he would hopefully - though, not so much hopefully, since a part of him (scratch that, nearly his whole being) hoped he'd continue - stop and sit back and laugh it off.

_Fuck._ The curse seemed to echo in Sora's mind as his twin responded to his act, the brunet's insides seeming to quiver. He could feel the heat from the other from where he was - shit, he could _smell_ him. It was enough to drive him insane and Sora struggled, mind seeming to race and halt at the same time. _What do I do? _His brother seemed just as determined not to back down was he was but they had never gone so far before - not even _close_ - and Sora was at a loss.

Crouched between his twin's legs blue eyes flickered to what was presently set before him. The Infamous Red Speedo. There was a bulge there (to be expected with how snug the damn thing was) and Sora couldn't help but think back to when he had tugged on the stretchy fabric. He didn't allow himself to ogle but in that split second there had been a shadow dusting of hair and - _its curve_. In Sora's mind it had been a beautiful, fleeting thing, a glimpse of a fantasy before being snatched away, hidden by the bright red fabric.

Unconsciously the brunet licked his lips, not realizing that his eyes had stayed fixed on the bulging material before him rather than flickering away quickly as he had intended. He had actually been there for much longer than he thought after his twin had spoken, staring intently at the other's crotch with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. His other hand had crept up while Sora thought and stared, moving to hook its self into the side of the elastic waist of the Speedo as the other did the same. Breath coming out in shallow pants Sora's gaze shifted when the waiting digits twitched, causing a ripple in the Speedo.

_If he's pushing me this much,_ he thought, licking his lips once again. _Then he must be willing to go all the way_. It was known that his blond brother had more balls - no pun intended - than the pair of them. Sora was almost always the first to back down, the first to try and laugh it off or give in. Roxas may have been depending on that to allow him to win.

Not this time.

Slowly, as to give his twin the chance to stop him or call quits, Sora pulled at the material. Heart hammering at breakneck speed as each delicious millimeter was revealed he finally pulled his gaze away, lust-darkened eyes fixing on that of his twin.

Roxas could have sworn his heart had stopped, if it wasn't hammering wildly otherwise. Sora actually looked like he was serious; with the way he was staring at him, tongue stuck out ever so slightly, it made it pretty obvious. He swallowed, breathing coming in soft pants now. He refrained from twitching as he watched and felt the speedo be pulled down very slightly. And it surprised him slightly when his twin looked up at him.

The look in his eyes - was that _lust_, he saw? The same blue eyes looking back at him, were darker than their normal bright blue. His own cerulean orbs watched him back, fixed on his features. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckdamn_, He swore in his mind, repeating it. His fingers twitched beside him, despite being clenched into fists. He rose his hips slightly, causing the red speedo to slip down a bit further. _He's going to make me go insane,_

It was hard to resist the object of his affection and wet dreams, fingers temptingly grasping his speedo and threatening for it to be removed. He went to biting his lip, not intent on pulling away in the slightest. _If he isn't pulling away, it must mean that either he was seeing it as a challenge as well and is determined to win_, He paused in his thinking, _Or that he actually wants to. I doubt it's the latter, though_, He concluded his thoughts.

What was he supposed to do? Stop, chicken out, before things got carried away and Sora pulled away just before doing something, calling him out and accusing him of liking him; or just not give a damn. It was a choice he didn't want to make.. Then again, if he simply accused him of being into him and encouraging, he could pass it off as that he was going with the act. Yeah, that could work. Unless he got a hard-on, then he'd be kinda screwed.

Sora held off for several heartbeats, eyes locked onto his twin's. He was sure that the other could read his expression - everyone always pointed out how easy it was to tell his mood because of his expressive features and 'honestly blue' eyes - and an inner war begun to wage in his mind, each shouting for dominance. If he was so easy to read then why wasn't Roxas disgusted? Horrified? Hasn't pushed him away yet? Maybe - maybe he _wanted_ Sora to continue and get things out into the open?

But then again, they were on a dare. A contest of wills, or so to say, had started between them and neither had backed down. It was as simple as that - or was it? He had no way of knowing what was going through his twin's head; Roxas was a harder book to read than the brunet. Not that he was good at reading into things of that sort.

_I guess - I'll wing it._ Body tensing Sora took advantage of the bum-wiggle, the last few inches of fabric covering his twin's nudity being ripped away in a sharp tug. Sora's gaze flickered down automatically from his brother's gaze and to the newly exposed skin, heat rushing to his ear and cheeks. _He's - grown since we took baths together._

The thought seemed to put into focus what he'd done - _pulled off Roxas's speedo_. Squeaking the brunet turned quickly, back ridged and head down at his lap as he stammered. **"S-s-sorry! I - Ithoughtyouweregonnastopme a-and it was just sitting there and tempting me and I-" **Shutting up abruptly Sora shook his head, biting down hard on his lower lip. _Shutup shutup shutup, Sora! _He was putting his foot into his mouth every time he opened it and Roxas was - god, Roxas _knew_. He had to know how sick and twisted and wrong his thoughts were and the thought was enough to bring tears burning at his eyes, lids blinking rapidly to try and fight them away as he took a shaky breath through his nose.

Roxas didn't think he'd actually take it off the rest of the way, exposing him; but he figured the brunet was full of surprises. Knowing he was exposed to his twin, a flush met his cheeks. But soon Sora had whipped around to stop staring at him, beginning to ramble on. What he was saying, what he had just done - well, he kind of figured the obvious. But to think, his brother thought the same as him; that he was just as twisted.

**" S-Sora, Sora it's fine, " **He began to murmur in response when he started to apologize. It wasn't like he had protested against it, so Sora wasn't at fault. Well, of course, now he was kind of glad he had done that. He slipped down off of the couch, behind his brother ( not bothering to fix himself first ). His arms snaked around his waist to pull him closer in an embrace. **" Really.. "** He said softly, one of his hands moving up to grasp his chin; turning it so he faced him.

This probably wasn't the right thing to do; everything about it screamed wrong. And maybe he was reading into Sora's actions wrong too, and he was about to screw himself, but he moved the few centimeters to meet his twin's lips. His stomach fluttered, even at the light touch. He didn't let it last long, pulling away and releasing his chin. Well, now it could either be taken as a brotherly thing or a love-type thing. He remembered he'd give him kisses when they were younger, because they hadn't known and it didn't matter.

**" Tempting you, hm? "** He smiled now, tone soft. _Well how's this for temptation, eh So? _He thought; referring to how he was now. Sora was still completely clothed in the dress - something he hoped to fix - while he was all out in the open. He was tempted to ask about the 'and I-' part, but refrained for now.

**"But Rox-"** Hearing his brother moving behind him Sora tensed, eyes squeezed shut. He was sure that Roxas was moving to either get away from him or give him a good smack for being such a - a _pervert_. He was dirty and wrong and sick and Roxas would never want to have anything to do with him ever again and-

-And were those Roxas's lips pressed against his own?

Sora, who's eyes had stayed closed even as he felt Roxas's fingers against his skin was tensed for a blow of some kind - not the gentle press of feather-soft lips against his own. The only reason he even realized what was happening was due to the feel of his brother's breath gently puffing against his upper lip and minty smell from the toothpaste they shared. The moment seemed to last a lifetime and yet hardly take a heartbeat, Roxas pulling away all too soon.

The brunet hardly heard the murmured question spoken from right in front of him; his brain had ground to a crashing halt, heart following suit. _He - did we_ - Eyes fluttering open Sora reached up with both hands, grasping either side of his twin's face. It was more reflex than anything but it was too late to stop because he had brought their lips together once again, heart slamming against his ribcage as he felt that delicate pressure against his lips once again. He'd be a fool to let such an opportunity slip through his fingertips when presented to him and Sora, contrary to popular belief, was no fool.

He didn't try to pry his twin's lips apart, didn't part his own lips at all or even tilt his head - Sora just pressed a bit more firmly than the blond had done, hands on either cheek to hold the boy in place, willing his love for the other into the kiss all the while waiting for some form of rejection from his twin. He had to of been reading into the other wrong; while Roxas's kiss had bordered on brotherly affection Sora had leaped over the line, feet planted firmly in dangerous territory.

At the least, Roxas expected for Sora to give him an odd, weird look for kissing him on the lips, then push him away. If not that, then the second thing he expected was for him to just take it not say or do anything about it. Definitely not for him to reach out and pull him back into the kiss. Cerulean optics widened at the movement, his lips hard against his own. It wasn't feather-light or gentle, in a brotherly way; but more in a, 'I-want-to-kiss-you' kind of way.

And his hands on his cheeks, keeping him in place - it was like he didn't want him to pull away, or was waiting for rejection. But the fact remained that Sora had taken the leap before he had. After all this time trying to keep his cool around his twin, attempting to hide how twisted and wrong his thoughts were; and yet, the two of them were in the living room, lips locked together.

The hammering in his chest was clearly evident to him as he assessed the scene; _he was kissing his brother_. Or rather, his brother was kissing him. He didn't pull away, relaxing into it and pressing back into the kiss they held. That he was kissing back, that would surely confirm the thoughts he believed his brother was having about his affection towards him. And whether he was just testing this out to see if it was true, and if the kiss didn't hold any meaning, Roxas would make the best of the few moments he was sure he'd get to savor the feel of his lips against his.

Roxas was waiting for the moment where Sora would pull away, jump up, point at him and shout, 'Ha! I knew it! You're sick, you're in love with your own sibling!' He was basically anticipated said action, followed by some well-deserved whack. And even though such thoughts ran through his mind, he couldn't help but push things; pressing his tongue out and lightly touching to Sora's bottom lip, sliding along it. Of course, this followed with more thoughts bombarding his mind; he was going to pull away and shoot him down, is what his mind was telling him.

Sora, expecting some form of retaliation, flinched slightly as he felt his twin move - surely he was curling a hand into a fist to strike him with. But Roxas didn't pull away and Sora didn't feel the expected pain of getting caught in one of his twin's left-hooks; what he felt was added pressure to their joined lips, blond relaxing before him. Stomach twisting in nervous knots dark lashes fluttered open to slits, seeing Roxas's own closed lids in return.

_He's - is this really happening?_ Sora couldn't help but think he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his twin to return from the shower and would be shaken awake any minute, brought back to the reality that forbid the two of them from doing just as they were. But Roxas was warm and solid against him and, as Sora's fingers moved in little circles from where they were planted on either side of Roxas's cheeks, very much real.

_I wish we could stay like this...forever_. Eyes sliding closed once more Sora took in all he could with all of his senses, from the sound of Roxas's breath puffing against his skin to the smell of his shampoo to the feel of his tongue-

_Roxas's tongue was on his lips._

Jerking back Sora's eyes went wide, hands remaining where they were and keeping his brother in place. He was panting lightly, mostly from the breakneck speed his heart had taken up as well as the close proximity of his twin in relation to he himself. Swallowing hard Sora licked his lips, then again, slowly lowering one hand as the other moved to his still-tingling lower lip. **"You - you kissed me back,"** he whispered, gaze flickering from Roxas's eyes to the plush lips he had been pressed against just moments before. The lowered hand moved to his twin's hand, subconsciously needing to touch the other for reassurance.

Roxas enjoyed the small taste he was allowed as his tongue slid against his lip, however momentary it was. Feeling Sora pull away when his tongue made contact with his lip, immediately, he thought, _Shit. I pushed it, and he was only joking with me, and now he's going to curse me out, and-_

His thoughts were cut short when his brother did none of what he was thinking - yet, he mentally added - and instead just sat there staring at him. His hands remained on his cheeks, as if unable to pull away. He nearly nuzzled the hand that remained on the side of his face as cerulean optics watched him lightly touch to his lips, and just barely hearing the whisper that left his mouth.

A silence enveloped the blond as he looked back at Sora, trying to see some sign of _anything_. Whether it be disgust, hatred, curiosity, or daresay, love. He couldn't resist or stop the slight flinch his body did as a reflex when he moved his hand again, only to have him touch to his hand. His gaze fell to his hand, before his fingers moved to entwine themselves with his. **" Yeah.. I did, "** He finally spoke in reply, eyes moving back up to look at his brother.

He had to think about his next words, as he fell silent again. After what seemed like several moments, **" ... sorry, "** He mumbled, that being the first thing he thought of; because if he didn't like it, then he had reason to be sorry. But he had pulled him back, right?

Sora hadn't known what to expect Roxas to say at his quiet words - really, he was only mildly aware of having said them aloud. _After so long - all this time - does this mean that Roxas...feels the same way? _Lips slightly parted Sora slowly lowered the fingers pressing against the tingling, sensitive skin, gaze unbelieving. Could what he'd been aching for since the day he found out about sexual desire and love be happening?

He blinked once, then again. **"Sorry?" **Why had Roxas - oh. _Oh_. Realizing what his twin was thinking Sora gave the fingers in his grip a squeeze, slowly leaning forward**. "Well, I'm not,"** he murmured, lashes fluttering just a moment before he brought their lips together again. He was almost positive that his twin had _some_ kind of feelings for him in a more than brotherly way with the way he had run his tongue across his lip as well as the initial reaction to Sora's question. The question was, was it as Sora hoped or was his twin just curious about the birds and the bees?

True, Sora was as well; it seemed to be the only thing that Riku talked about aside from sparring and wrestling. Once in the Secret Place, the silver-haired teen had been going on about girls and all kinds of things that would make a sailor blush when Sora shyly admitted that he'd never been kissed. Riku had gone quiet and given Sora a look so intense that he had turned away, stammering something about homework when Riku was next to him, leaning in close, closer...and then Selphie had burst in, her loud voice bouncing echos off the walls of the cave and jolting the two away. Neither of them spoke of the incident but Sora had made sure to steer clear of the Secret Place since then.

Back to the present, Sora let his eyes close as he initiated another kiss, fingers twitching around Roxas's as the other hand raised hesitantly, fluttering to his twin's waist before drifting away, rising up to his shoulder instead. He held it there, pressing as if to plant the blond in place, skirt of the maid's uniform rumpled and a touch higher than it had been when he'd first settled on the couch. It was he who parted his lips, instead taking the lower one of Roxas's to suck at lightly, eyes closed.

Roxas stared ahead at his twin, _'Well, I'm not,'_ hearing the words. No, of course he wasn't. Now he was able to confirm that he did, in fact, love his brother. That he could now call him out on it with proof. It's not like the blond figured he'd be able to keep it a secret for much longer anyways, with the way he was going. He was actually a bit surprised that he had kept it up this long, that he had enough control over himself. Yes, now he was going to--

Kiss him? Roxas blinked, at noticing his lips were occupied again. Sora's lips were against his own, locked in another kiss. He didn't react for a moment, until he felt his lip being sucked at gently. His eyes slid closed before kissing him back lightly. The thumping in his chest was evident as his heart hammered away, like it did a lot of the times he was around his brother. And with the hand that settled on his shoulder, as if holding him there, it told him that Sora _wasn't_ just trying to find him out and everything else he had thought.

The unoccupied hand moved, as his had, and held him around the waist. His fingers curled, grasping the fabric of the dress. His mind was telling him this wasn't happening, that he had hit his head while getting out of the shower and was currently unconscious in the bathroom, but his being was saying otherwise. Dream or not, he didn't care. He grasped onto him tightly, both the hand entwined with his and the one holding the fabric; it _felt_ real to him, so it had to be.

It brought it back to think about Namine; how right she had been. He remembered her saying that he shouldn't be so negative and pessimistic. Yeah, he had let the girl know of his affection towards his brother. They were friends, and he could practically tell the girl about anything. He had denied what she said, saying there was no way things would work out, or that there was even the slightest chance Sora was into him like that. He had obviously been wrong. He had a bit of a hard time accepting that his brother was willingly kissing him, at the moment.

He made himself pull back away from his thoughts, allowing himself to pull Sora slightly closer to him, not breaking the kiss, making a small, soft 'mn' sound.

_Oh. My. Gooooooood!_ Heart racing a mile a minute Sora's breath hitched at the low sound his twin made, pressing forward even more. Really all he had to go by was what he'd seen in movies and in the hallways at school but he didn't think he was half bad, if he did say so himself. And Roxas felt _amazing_, pouty lips cushioning his own as Sora pressed. He got tingly just thinking about it, let alone _doing_ it.

Seeing as the experimental nibble had done well the brunet grew bolder, drawing back enough to lick lightly at the blond's lower lip. He wanted more of those soft sounds that echo in the back of his mind, sending his heart clumsily tripping in his chest. He almost wished that he did end up kissing Riku in the Secret Place - at least he'd have some practice in then, and would maybe even have learned a trick or two from the older teen. His twin being his first made it special, though. They were sharing a moment that Sora would hold dear to him forever, even after Roxas came to his senses and realized what was taking place couldn't last.

The fingers resting at his waist seemed to burn through the material of the dress and Sora couldn't help but shift, letting out muffled sound between their joined lips. His skin seemed extra sensitive to the other's touch, goosebumps breaking out across his skin and causing him to shift closer. _This is - seriously - whoa. _He wasn't sure quite what to do but didn't want to pressure against his lips to stop, earlier 'problem' lingering in the back of his mind through an insistent throbbing.

Breaking the kiss to gasp for air blue eyes flickered open, darker than normal, lips slightly swollen from the kissing. Still kneeling on the ground Sora looked down, eyes falling momentarily to Roxas's front before he jerks his gaze away, falling on the blond's shoulder before meeting his eyes again. **"...Wow,"** he breathed, licking his still-tingling lips again, hand dropping from his twin's shoulder to rest on his lap, both hands curling into fists on his skirt. **"I-"** For a moment the brunet hesitated, gaze flicking away before returning to his brother. **"What - happens now?"**

Roxas had no clue whether or not his twin had kissed someone already or not, since they never really talked about that; but by the way he was going, it seemed like he had even a little bit of experience. The nibbling on his lip, and now flicking his tongue out lightly against it? It seemed to him he knew what he was doing. His grasp tightened around his waist unconsciously as he let his own tongue slip out and slightly lick at Sora's lip. He tilted his head slightly, moving to nip gently at his bottom lip.

His twin felt.. small, in his arms. And his lips, they were as soft as he had thought they'd be. But, it was better, because he was actually feeling them; via his own lips. And just the simple feeling of kissing him, holding him even, would stay in his permanent memory.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the soft sound from his brother, feeling him shift closer in the embrace. And all this was being done, Roxas was perfectly nude. And he was all too aware of it, at all the little movements Sora made against him and small sounds. He almost whined when he pulled away, but they had to breathe and all. Eyes fluttered open, staring into matching blue. Darker than normal, he noticed. He allowed himself to smile when Sora breathed out an exclamation. Although his brother released his hold on his shoulders, his own grasp on his waist never loosened. Well, he removed one hand, but the other remained; the hand moved up to gently hold his chin, thumb resting on his slightly swollen lips. He was sure his looked the same.

His thumb gently stroked the brunet's lips; 'what happens now'? There was a number of things that could happen. But, he was sure he was talking about what happens with _them_. He took a moment to ponder this, digit softly stroking his lips as he watched him. He honestly didn't know what to do. It was obvious that they couldn't let their mother find out.

So in response, he simply leaned forward to lightly peck the tip of his nose, remaining only a few centimeters apart. **" I - I don't know, Sora. You tell me, " **He sighed softly.

Breath hitching as Roxas reached upwards to brush his thumb over swollen lips Sora's eyes fluttered, tongue darting out on it's own accord to run over his lower lip - and his brother's thumb. The motion felt incredibly sensual to the brunet who was all too aware of each of their state of dress (and his own state of arousal), body seeming to pulse. Never had he thought that his secret fantasy would come true - nor did he imagine things would play out the way they had.

Unable to resist the urge to nibble at the digit pressed against his lip- _Holy crap, I can't believe I'm doing this with -Roxas-! _-Sora's gaze shifted, falling to where his brother's only piece of clothing had been. What he saw made the brunet's cheeks burn hotly though he didn't tear his eyes away as he had before, lashes lowering to hood his eyes. _He wants me to tell him, hm?_

**"I think,"** he started softly, finally looking up to his twin's face. It was somewhat embarrassing but not enough that he was willing to - or wanted to - put a stop to things. **"That there are other ways we can pass the time before the movie starts."** Because even though he loved the brotherly bonding time that they spent together he wanted to do what he finally, _finally_ would be allowed to.

Shifting his legs underneath himself to rise Sora climbing up on to his feet, a playful little smile on his lips as he turned his back to his twin and flicked up the back of the skirt. The panties had inched up into near-thong territory which left little of the brunet's rear to the imagination. **"Your room. Now." **And with that he darted off, taking the stairs two at a time in a dash for his twin's bedroom. With the little head-start that he'd given himself Sora plopped down on to the bed, a silly smile stretching across his lips as he reclined. One leg bent on top of the mattress and the other dangling to the ground as he propped himself up on his elbows Sora watched the door around his leg and skirt, giving whoever entered the view of shapely thighs, a glimpse of black silk and Sora's hooded bedroom eyes.

--

Gais, I'm as in suspense as you are. D: I've yet to get a reply, so. o w o I couldn't help not updating, so you get this so far. Hope you guys enjoyed the read, and review please! I wanna hear your thoughts on it. :3


End file.
